


Doppelgänger or Me?

by sociallyanxious_af



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Doppelganger, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Swearing, if i need any additional tags please tell me, this is bad I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyanxious_af/pseuds/sociallyanxious_af
Summary: It was a regular evening for Virgil Sanders, scrolling through Youtube. Virgil comes across a Thomas Sanders vine comp. in his recommended and decides to watch it. He quickly realized he looked exactly like him, and he was startled. Doppelgänger? He decided to do more research and found out that he does Youtube for a living. Virgil thought it was pretty cool, having a doppelgänger with the same last name as him, but then he stumbled across his Youtube series "Sanders Sides."This is something i started posting on Wattpad about a year ago and i thought i should maybe put it on here as well*EXTREMELY SLOW updates. I was a dumbass and started this without a whole bunch of other chapters written.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting something to AO3 please tell me anything i missed and should probably do. I also take constructive criticism! The rest of this fic is probably going to be first person to keep consistency.

Virgil's POV

"You know what? I will handle closing today. I know how that makes you anxious."

"Wow, thanks Connor," I reply. "That's kind of you." Connor is one of those cool managers where you have no problem calling them your friend. With a wide smile, calming ocean eyes and disheveled beaver brown hair, he always comes off as naturally friendly. 

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Vee!" Connor exclaims.

I force a light chuckle. "I'll try..." I give a little peace solute with my finger as I walk out of the small coffee shop known as my work.

As the door closes I rest up against the side of the building and pull out my phone. Popping in my earbuds, I scroll through my music and put the iconic album "The Black Parade" on shuffle. I flip the hood of my favourite hoodie (which I designed myself, probably the only thing I'm proud of) up over my head. 

I speedwalk down the sidewalk, keeping my head down and watching each step I take. It's quite entertaining, actually.

I arrive home and let out a light sigh of relief. I'm not exactly fond of people, and if I could avoid any and all social interaction at all costs I would, but unfortunately it is impossible to do so. 

I walk over to my couch and collapse onto it. I pull out my phone from my pocket and go into Youtube. Looking through my recommendations, I find a vine compilation of someone named Thomas Sanders and quickly realize he looks exactly like me. I've heard about doppelgängers before, I've just always assumed they were fake. But apparently, I guess I was wrong. And not only do I have a doppelgänger, but that doppelgänger has the same last name as me. 

Neat.

[Time Skip to a week later]

I'm not gonna lie, I've been watching quite a lot of those Thomas Sanders vine compilations. They're really relatable, and whenever I watch him I can feel a tug on the corner of my mouth. It feels kinda nice.

I go into Youtube once again and find a video titled "My Life with a Narrator" with Thomas' face on it. Reading the name of the person who uploaded the video, I feel pretty dumb. How could I not have known that he has a YouTube channel? 

I watch the video and then take a visit to his channel. I like to watch quite a lot of videos from a person before I subscribe to them, to get to really know them first. So, I decide it is my mission to watch the majority of his videos. 

Scrolling through his uploads, I find one that seems the most interesting to me, titled "EMBARRASSING PHASES: The Nightmare Instead of Christmas! | Sanders Sides". It looks like a video where he decides to replace a Christmas themed episode with a Halloween themed episode, and I like that.

"... And it is time to set our sights on that perrenial favourite: Christmas!"

"NO!"

"No? Yo—"

Abruptly pausing the video, I take a moment to process what I just saw. I sit on the couch in shock. I scroll back a bit so I can look at him better. Just there, on my screen, is an exact duplicate of me down to every single stitch of the hoodie. How!?

I finish the video in pain and find out that he is supposed to represent Thomas' anxiety, and that his name is Virgil. This cannot be a coincidence, I need to find a way to contact Thomas ASAP! No, no I can't. 

My breathing is becoming uneven and my eyes start to tear up.

Virgil! Calm yourself! All you did was discover this guy that looks exactly like you and shares the same last name as you and has created a fictional character who's personality and style is exactly like yours! Breathe! In for four, hold for seven, out for eight... perfect...

I go into Twitter and try to contact Thomas. 

"@Thomas Sanders, how did you come up with the Sanders Sides?"

I don't want to straight-up say 'hey, my name's Virgil Sanders and I look exactly like you' because, c'mon, any sane person wouldn't believe that. 

[Wow, another time skip to a week later because I'm lazy]

I still haven't gotten a response, so I move onto plan B: some nice and harmless stalking to figure out where he lives. And maybe a bit of hacking, too. 

Who knows. 

I already know he lives in Florida, like me, so I just have to figure out where, and the exact coordinates. The only thing holding me back, though, is my anxiety (of course). I may know how to hack, but there's always the fear I might get caught. 

I go to bed thinking about how I'm going to go about this, and as I fall asleep, I know what I'm going to do.

Time to tell my manager and fellow hacking teacher, Connor.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is creepy and finds out Thomas’ address and then practically forces Virgil to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take constructive criticism!

Virgil's POV

I'm pulled into consciousness to the song "Crazy=Genius" by Panic! At the Disco telling me to wake up. I groan, pick up my phone from which the alarm is coming from and turn it off. I slump off the side of my bed and hit the ground with a slight thud, tangled up in my black-as-my-soul comforter.

"Ouch..." I grumble as I get up.

I head downstairs to the kitchen and grab a bowl for cereal as I think about what I will do when I find out Thomas' address. I start pouring the milk while I let my anxiety consume me. Do I just knock on his door? Wait for him to come out? Not go at all!? I get so caught up in my thoughts, the next thing I feel is my socks getting wet.

"Shit," I say, realizing that I've overflowed my bowl with milk and it is now getting everywhere. I clean up the mess and drink some of the milk out of the bowl then pour the Lucky Charms in, because boy will I need all that luck.

I finish getting ready and head out the door, double checking the rusty lock to make sure it is definitely locked.

"I should clean that..." I mumble to myself for what must have been the one thousandth time this month on my way to the café.

The café door opens with a jingle as I let myself in and let Connor know that it is me.

"Hey Connor?" I ask as I prepare a pumpkin spice latte. I guess it is that time of year again.

Connor glances at me from the register.

"Yeah, Virge?"

"After 'the morning rush' could I ask for your help?"

————

"So what is it you wanted help with?"

I proceed to explain to Connor everything I discovered last night to catch him up.

"... and so that's why I need your help to track his address down."

"Okay then! That's easy, I'll find out the place that he tweets the most at and that should be where he lives. Let's get hacking!"

It's been a couple hours. I've just been sipping on some hot chocolate I made while listening to music and helping Connor and the occasional customer that comes through the door. I feel like I'm bothering Connor, and not helping enough. I feel like I should be doing more.

I glance over at the TV that's stuck on the wall and turn it on, as it really should be on at all times but never is. I'm about to change the channel from the news when the report catches my eye. From what the subtitles are saying, there is this random dude going around robbing random houses then burning them down in the state of Florida. I'm getting major wet bandit vibes from this, except instead of flooding the houses this guy is just burning them. A report of this same person basically comes on every day, so much they’re pretty much infamous. I roll my eyes and turn on the sports channel as that is the channel that Connor recommends be on the TV, not because I'm into sports. Don't get the wrong idea.

"Virge! I think I got it!" Connor calls so I can hear it through my music.

"Really!? I mean... cool."

Connor motions me over to him. "Come look."

I reluctantly get up off of the gross café chair I was sitting in; I think I had touched some gum. I walk slowly over to Connor, my purple Converse sneakers loud on the worn-down wooden floor. I take a look at the dusty laptop screen. "That's not that far from here..." I mumble to myself.

"You could go now."

"What!? No way! I need to think this through. To be honest I was semi-hoping this wouldn't work," I mention in a panic.

Connor looks me directly in the eyes with puppy dog eyes. "C'mon, It's really boring here! We can close shop early, it's not like anyone will care. I'll drive you and waste my precious gas..." He blinks slowly two times, maintaining contact.

"Ugh, fine" 

"Good, 'cause waiting any longer would make your anxiety about this worse than it already is and then you would never go."

Connor and I close up the café and head to his car. He unlocks the car doors and I shuffle nervously into his car, slipping into the passenger seat. Connor starts up the car and I bite my thumb nail.

"Connor, are you sure this is a good idea? I don't think he would want to be bothered by a doppelgänger showing up on his step with the same name as his fictional character also played by him." I mumble.

Connor does a quick glance at me then puts his eyes back on the road. "I think you'll be fine! I think he'll be amazed that you exist. From all the tweets I had to look at it seems he is a nice fellow."

"But what if I cause him to freak out and he closes the door on me and just tells me to go away? It shouldn't matter but it does." I stop looking at Connor and glare out the window, letting the awkward silence linger between the both of us.

Connor breaks the silence. "Uhhh, want some music?"

"Sure, but music from my phone because music on the radio is shit these days. Who the hell likes this stuff!?" Like seriously though, 2015 was a way better year for music on the radio. The 2000’s even better. It just gets worse and worse every year.

"I have no clue" Connor says while shrugging.

I hook up my phone to the car and put "M A N I A" by Fall Out Boy on shuffle.

We go through two songs and are in the middle of "Hold Me Tight Or Don't" when I notice we are turning onto the street where Thomas lives.

"Oh boy, I really am doing this..." I whisper mainly to myself.

"So do you want me to stay or just drop you off and leave?"

"I want to say stay, but I think that will make me turn around right back into here. So just drop me off please, I guess."

"Okay then, whatever you say boss." 

"And here I was thinking you were my manager." I joke.

Connor stops in front of a house. "This is it, Virgil Sanders. Until we meet again!"

I open the door and step out. "Which will be at my funeral, assuming I'm correct that I am going to die from my anxiety because of this." I wink.

"And what makes you think that I would attend your funeral?"

I gasp exaggeratedly. "Connor! Well, I guess I have to face my doom... Bye."

"Bye anxious café worker that works for me for some strange reason."

I wave Connor ‘bye’ as I close the door and he drives away.

"Here goes nothing..." I tell myself under my breath.

Each step feels like eternity and each breath I take sounds as loud as a race car engine. I eventually get to the door and raise my fist. As my fist inches closer to the door the more I think about chickening out. I refuse! I'm about to knock the first knock when an invisible force keeps my hand from going any further and it pulls me away. 

I chickened out.

I walk away from the door, thinking about whether or not I should call a taxi, take a bus, or just walk back because I'm an anxious wimp when I hear a door creaking open. I stand frozen to the driveway and focus my hearing on which door could be opening.

It is Thomas' door.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accept constructive criticism!

Thomas' POV

I open the door. When I went out to Costco last week I forgot to grab toilet paper, so I'm just heading out to grab some from Walmart now. I start heading towards the car when I realize I forgot my keys, stupid me! I smack my forehead with my palm and head back inside to grab them off the counter where I left them. When I head back outside, I see someone walking by wearing a Virgil hoodie with their hood up. Deciding to maybe perhaps make someone's day, I approach them.

"Hello!"

The person wearing the Virgil hoodie jolts a bit, startled

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for startling you!" I exclaim, feeling horrible. I start to feel anxious out the blue, like they are radiating some sort of anxiety wave that I feel by approaching them. I push that aside because that's not possible, right?

The person just pulls on their hoodie strings, tightening the hood on their head. I decide that maybe it might be best to just leave; I wouldn't want to cause someone to enter an anxiety attack.

"Well, um, I better head out... Ran out of toilet paper, and I don't want to bother my parents again. I should really remember to pick up these things when grocery shopping," I excuse and nervously laugh. "I-I probably shared to much, sorry. Well, ah, it was nice meeting you," I turn to head back to my house, rubbing my sweaty hands against my pants; a nervous habit.

"W-wait..."

I stop walking and turn back around, happy and proud that they're gaining confidence; like a father, but also getting a nag of not wanting to talk anymore. Funny, they sound familiar.

"Y-yeah?"

They turn around face me, hood still tightened, blocking their face from  
view. They fidget with the strings.

"Um, ha, I don't know how to explain this," they titter, nervously. "I feel like some guy coming to tell you about your destiny or some shit in something fictional," they explain.

"If you're worried that you're wasting my time, don't worry! I love meeting fans." I exclaim, feeling anxious about the idea of them being anxious.

"I, um, don't think you fully understand the situation."

I turn to look at them again, they still seem to be covering their face.

"U-um, I don't know what you're talking about..." I say, quite confused and shyly.

I see them fidgeting with their sweater sleeves, almost like they were trying to make a decision. They then speak up.

"Here, um, take my ID and just look at it. I-if y-you want to! It just feels, um, less over dramatic than just pulling down my hood."

I give them a questioning look as they hand me their ID. 

As I awkwardly grab it I ask, "Um... H-hey, if you don't mind me asking, what are your pronouns?"

"O-oh, right. They're He/Him"

I hum and say "Cool," as I glance at the ID, and my eyes widen in shock. This dude's ID claims that his name is Virgil Sanders and looks just like me!

"Is this, um, fake?"

He takes off his hood to reveal my face (but with eyeshadow under the eyes) and looks at me with his arms crossed and foot slightly out.

"You tell me."

"Wow! This is unbelievable..." I can't believe that I have a doppelgänger, let alone him being named exactly the same as one of my fictional characters!

"Okay, that reveal was, like, really fucking dramatic, sorry," he pauses, waiting for me to say something else. He realizes that I don't have anything else to say and exclaims, "Wait you're just, chill with this!?" 

"Uh, well... Yeah. Isn't this cool?"

"I-I mean I guess... but I've made this hoodie long before discovering you! I only discovered your series 'Sanders Sides' about a week ago! Don't you think, that maybe, this might not be a coincidence? Could there be the others!?" He whisper-yells.

I stop and think.

"Hmmm, yeah, you're right. Wanna come in." I offer. "Y-You don't have to if you don't want to!"

"I-I thought you had to pick up toilet paper...?"

"Toilet paper can wait! C'mon, I can assure you that you're not bothering me."

I go up to the door and hold it open. Virgil reluctantly takes the invitation and comes inside.

I head inside and close the door. I walk over to my couch and pat the cushion next to me, as to invite him to sit. He accepts and awkwardly sits, wringing his fingers.

"So, Virgil, how about you explain everything you know?"

"Um, I don't really know that much," Virgil starts. "All I know is that when I first found out about you I had just gotten home from work and was browsing YouTube. A vine compilation of you was in my recommendations and thought it was pretty cool that we were doppelgängers with the same last name and I watched it. I eventually found your channel and Sanders Sides and was, um, really shocked when what looked like an exact replica of myself came up on my screen. So here I am, a week later. My friend and manager was the one who pushed me to come here after he found out your address for me. Uhh, sorry by the way," he explains, anxiety seeming to calm down, and mine as well.

"No no, it's fine, really. Though, could he show me how to protect my private information better? Don't want somebody finding out my private information and posting it online," I ask, because, to be honest, the fact that he was able to find out my address was pretty concerning to me. 

"I mean, probably," Virgil says, shrugging.

"Anyway, back on topic. You said something about the others possibly existing?" I bring up out of curiosity.

"That was mainly my anxiety speaking, running through the multiple possibilities..."

"But what if it's true?" I ask excitedly. "If one of us find another, I think that would confirm that theory and we should go on a mission to find the others!" I raise my hands up in the air.

"Even if this extremely crazy theory is true, who knows where everyone is? What if they are spread out all across the world in different countries?"

"Did you forget that the power of internet exists? Plus I basically know a lot about you guys already"

I notice that Virgil blushes a bit out of embarrassment.

"W-what? You don't know a lot about me!"

"How accurate was everything in the Q and A video and the other videos?" I ask.

Virgil blushes, doesn't respond and looks down.

"I'm gonna take that as extremely accurate. So I bet if I were to guess where everyone lives we could pinpoint them. Plus the help of the internet for confirmation."

"Ugh, fine." Virgil reluctantly agrees, "But I say that there is no one else and that this is some strange coincidence."

"Okay," I shrug. I think for a second. "I still have to get that toilet paper, want to come with me?" I offer.

"Oh um, sure, I guess."

We both get up and head out the door and head to the car. As I back out of the driveway and drive to the store, I think to myself. This is hella cool, my fictional character made to represent my anxiety actually exists in the real world. Well, at least an anxious emo duplicate of myself which shares the same name as that fictional character does. It would be crazy if the others actually exist.

The quiet gets sort of awkward, so I turn on Icon For Hire thinking Virgil would appreciate it.

Virgil gives a half smile, "Thanks," and looks out the window.

We arrive at Walmart and head inside. 

"Since I'm here I'm gonna grab a Peace Tea," Virgil says, "I'll meet up with you at the toilet paper."

I say "Okay" and head towards the toilet paper. I grab the brand I use and decide to watch the tv that's on a post near me while waiting for Virgil to come meet up. It's on the news, and is doing a live report on a house that is currently on fire due to Deceit's infamous rob then burn. 

"The police report that the infamous Deceit is currently still inside the building. For what, we don't know, but the police hope that once the firemen get the fire tamed to catch him or her once and for all," I read on the captions.

"Hey, got my tea," Virgil starts as he walks up to me, "what're you looking at?" 

Virgil follows my gaze to the tv. He squints, but then his face quickly transforms into a face of shock. 

"That's my fucking house!" He exclaims with horror. Virgil lays down the Sno-Berry Peace Tea he grabbed, "Thomas, we need to go. Now."

I understand this is worth more than my precious toilet paper so I lay it down and catch up to Virgil who had already started running toward the exit. We run out of Walmart and hop into the car, slam the doors, and I start the car up. We don't speed off, however. I don't want a ticket.

"GodDAMMIT who even does this shit? How did this happen?" Virgil yells, slamming his fist on the car door.

Right, he hadn't seen the amount of the report I saw.

"The person who did this to your house is who they have dubbed 'Deceit'. Deceit has been doing this for years, and he's actually sorta the inspiration for my Deceit," I explain. "He's pretty infamous."

"Ugh, I know who Deceit is, who hasn't? I just can't believe that bastard actually did it to me. You hear this kinda stuff on the news all the time but you never really expect it to be you, y'know?" Virgil says.

"Yeah," I agree. It's quiet for a pause. "Hey, you can crash at my place. I have a guest bedroom," I offer.

"Really? I don't want to intrude, I could book a hotel room then rent an apartment it's really no deal," Virgil protests.

"Come on, that's what friends do, right?"

"We're friends...?"

"I mean, well, only if you're okay with that. I know we only met today, but hasn't it been easy to talk to each other? It's like we have a connection or something. It feels like I've known you my entire life if I'm being honest here," I remark.

"Well, I guess I feel the same way..." Virgil concedes. He wrings and fingers and does an appreciative half smile. "Yeah, I'd like to be friends," concludes Virgil.

"So will you accept my offer, friend?" I coax.

"Yeah.. Yeah I will," he accepts.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets mad at Deceit for a pretty valid reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take constructive criticism!

POV Virgil

“There's my house…”

I gaze toward my house which is now all black with soot and ash, with firemen spraying the last of the now calm and what must have been raging fire away. Where am I going to stay now? Did any of my stuff survive?

Enraged, I push past the police personnel and duck under the police tape and book it into my house before the police can even attempt to stop and reason with me. The news apparently said Deceit is still possibly inside (That's what Thomas told me). Well I’m going to find that motherfucker and give them a piece of my fucking mind.

While searching I wonder why they would target my house, when I remember that it is known Deceit seems to look for flaws. My doorknob was rusty as fuck, it would have been easy to break into. I curse my stupidity and procrastination until I find a footprint. And another. And a whole trail leading to… an open window. Oh no you don't. I run as fast as my pathetic legs can take me as soon as I jump out the window and follow the ashy trail. I begin to lose hope, but then I spot a running figure ahead wearing some kind of dumb costume that’s yellow and black. I see that the trail is coming from them so with a boost of adrenaline, I push myself making me run faster than I have ever run before. I catch up to them and pounce on them, pinning them to the ground and knocking their bowler hat they were wearing off their dumb head.

“What do you have to say for yourself!?” I spit in their face.

“I don't have to ssay anything,” Deceit hisses back in response, clearly in pain. But I don't care about that.

I then get a good look at the figure's face and realize I recognize them. They are the person I see in the mirror everyday, except with a tattoo of snake scales on half of their face, and a burn that appears to be pretty recent over it. Their eyeball also got caught up in the burn; ouch, that's oughtta hurt. Probably just got the burn and why it took longer than it normally did for them to leave. Probably was searching my house for some kind of ointment. Jokes on them, I don’t take care of myself properly.

I carefully get up and place my foot harshly onto their chest, preventing them from being able to leave and dial up Thomas.

“Hey Thomas.”

“Virgil! Are you okay?”

“Better than okay, I caught the bastard. And… Um… they may be our Deceit.”

“Wait, do you mean–?”

“Yes, Deceit looks like us. Tattoo snake scales on half their face,” I sneak a glance at Deceit. “As much as I want to turn Deceit in, I can't help but feel we shouldn't.”

“Yeah, talk about me like I’m not here,” Deceit complains.

“Oh yeah, uh, what are your pronouns? As much as I hate you I don't want to misgender,” I ask Deceit, as I realized I did not know them. They may look like me and look pretty masculine, but that's not a judge of gender.

“Sseriously? You don't want to missgender me?” Deceit asks back, amused. Probably because there are bigger things going on right now.

“Just answer the damn question.”

“Totally not He/Him.”

“Anyway, Thomas, I think we should keep him with us. If he's anything like in the actual series his actions are probably just what he feels he should do for self preservation, though that still isn't much of a good reason. And as much as I hate him, I’m willing to maybe give him a second chance,” I glare at Deceit and he smirks at me. 

“Virgil, wait hold up. I’m almost where you are, I have been tracking your phone signal.” On cue, I hear footsteps and soon following is Thomas. I hang up.

Thomas walks over to where I’m standing and pinning down Deceit with my foot and glances down at him. 

“Well, I guess this proves the theory,” Thomas states, lifting his head up to look at me.

“Ugh, I don’t want to believe it,” I groan. “My life has now been turned into some kind of big conspiracy and I don’t like it. Is my life a lie? I don’t know anymore!” I rest my head in my hand.

“What theory? I’m being left out of something here that I assume concerns me! Why the hell do you two look like me? I’m not confused at all right now.” Deceit butts in. “Am I some long lost triplet or some shit?”

Thomas sighs and turns to look at Deceit.

“Look, Janus,” Janus has a slight look of shock come across his face after hearing Thomas using his name when he never told anyone his real name, but quickly wipes it away. “My name is Thomas Sanders, and this is Virgil Sanders. We are not related. We haven’t met before today. However, I know a lot about him, and I’m willing to bet I know a lot about you as well–”

“Well that issn’t creepy at all,” Janus intercepts..

“And I have no idea how and why,” Thomas continues, ignoring Janus’ comment. “I have made a series on Youtube called “Sanders Sides” where aspects of my personality are personified. There is: Logan who represents my logic, Patton who represents my morality, Roman who represents my creativity; well, my ‘good creativity’, Remus who represents my intrusive thoughts or rather ‘dark creativity’, Virgil who represents my anxiety,” Thomas gestures to me as he gets to me, “and finally Janus who represents Deceit or rather self preservation,” Thomas finishes explaining.

“In the series, I hate you,” I pipe up with an amused smirk. “Looks like he got that right as well.”

Janus rolls his eyes at me and looks at Thomas. “So what, are you saying everyone else exists or something?”

“Well, finding you seemed to confirm it… I mean it's kinda too bizarre to be more than a coincidence at this point,” Thomas scratches the back of his neck and takes a quick glance at me, awkwardly. 

“So how do you know I’m not going to try to escape from you guys? I heard your little phone call and he said that you guys aren't handing me over to the police,” Janus drawls.

“We don't,” Thomas answers. He crouches down to Deceit’s level, “But I have faith you won't.”

“Yeah, if you ran away we can just call the police and tell them your name and they'll come knocking on your damn door,” I gibe. I press down on his chest harder, “And they'll make sure to leave it open to irritate you,” I add, as I would have not been able to stand letting that reference slip past my fingertips despite currently hating Brendon right now.

“Fine, I’ll stay.” Janus submits. “Now can you get your damn foot off of me?” Janus asks not so nicely as he tries (and fails) to push my foot off.

I look over to Thomas as if to ask if I should, and Thomas shrugs so I carefully take it off.

We all kinda just stand awkwardly not really knowing what do do next. Eventually, I speak up.

“So… what next?” 

“Hmm, Janus, you're going to be staying at my house and sleeping on the couch. And it's not an offer,” Thomas tells Janus. “And you're getting a punishment because that's what you get when you're an eeeeevil snake boy,” Thomas scolds. 

Janus just stands there unamused, inspecting his nails (with his fucking dish gloves on-?), “Yeah, okay, I guess I can do that.”

Thomas turns to me and practically fangirls, “I can’t believe I actually got to do that! This is so weird…”

“Yeah, anyway...” I start.

“Yeah! On it! To the car!” Thomas points towards the direction I’m assuming the car is in and starts marching in that same direction.

I shrug to no one in particular and start following Thomas. I notice Deceit (yes, I refuse to call him by his proper name, he just burnt down my dAMN HOUSE–!) not following. 

“Come on snake face or we’ll have to hand you to the police!” I shout, and he starts following.

“Ooooooh! We gotta start planning a search to find everyone!” Thomas exclaims.

I think the rest of my life has changed. For the better or worse, I guess we'll have to wait and see.


End file.
